


wait, that's my car!

by lavenderjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, College Students NCT, Heartbreak, Lowercase, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Shy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soulmates, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), jaehyun is a dick, mark falls in love with the guy who keyed his car, markhyuck, soon doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderjungwoo/pseuds/lavenderjungwoo
Summary: donghyuck finds out his boyfriend is cheating on him and decides to key his car. except things don't go to plan and he ends up falling in love with mark along the way
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, it's kinda complicated - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 276





	wait, that's my car!

hyuck's legs are beginning to shake with the effort of crouching down on the tarmac, and it's much colder than he expected. he shivers slightly and tries to speed up, peeking around behind him to make sure no one is around him.

it's 1.03am and he's carving "suck a dick" into the side of a car door with his keys. specifically, jaehyun's car door. he'd been seeing the same guy in all of jaehyun's posts when the elder went out with his 'friend'. hyuck was always giving his boyfriend and friend the benefit of doubt even though their bodies always seemed a little too close, hands a little too unrestrained in every photo, every video of them 'dancing' in the club. hyuck obviously wasn't good enough. fuck him.

johnny hyung!! 00.02am

donghyuck-ah

you should probably see this. i'm here all night if you need to talk, it's no bother and i will also kick a mf like bruce lee for you >:(

*sent a video attachment*

"dickhead." hyuck mutters through gritted teeth, glancing back towards the nightclub where jaehyun was putting his hands and lips all over the other boy, like such a good friend. he's covered by a few other parked cars, but he doesn't particularly care if jaehyun finds him, he almost wishes he would so hyuck could laugh in his face. or jaehyun could beat him so hard he blacks out on the cold tarmac. either way a good outcome, hyuck thinks.

starting to key a lopsided heart at the end of his message, he hears some footsteps across the pavement and he grins to himself slightly.

"jaehyun, fuck off back to your new boy." he says simply, not bothering with honorifics as by fuck does he deserve any of hyuck's respect.

the footsteps get closer, and they sound a little lighter than usual and hyuck wonders if jaehyun didn't even bother to come out, sending his new plaything to chastise the younger instead.

"hey! what are you doing?" a panicked but angry voice calls out behind him and hyuck turns back as he finishes the heart and sees... someone he does not know.

"wait, that's my car!" the boy yells and hyuck shoots up, leaning round to see, fuck, that's not jaehyun's number plate. in his anger he'd just seen someone else's car, an identical model, and got to work.

hyuck's legs take off, and he weaves through the cars out across the car park in the biting cold which stings his cheeks. he can scarcely breathe and he feels like he's going to be sick if he doesn't stop. however, he can hear footsteps hurtling towards him.

"come back!" and a hand grabs his shoulder, spinning him round and shoving him into another car door.

"o-oh." the boy says. his cheeks are tinted slightly red from chasing hyuck, who’s eyes shake slightly. his chest heaves under the boy's hand, which doesn't move.

they stare at each other in shock for a moment, as if to say 'fuck, is this really happening?' the boy has round sparkly eyes and soft pale skin that contrasts sharply with his ruffled black hair. he is wearing a jet black denim jacket, with a fitted t-shirt and ripped jeans, and he's ever so slightly taller than hyuck. his fingers dig into hyuck's shoulder a little more, pressing on the skin but he says nothing. hyuck is one of the prettiest boys he's ever seen in his life, even if he did just cost him a whole months rent in car damage.

the parking lot lights illuminate hyuck's cheeks, showing his tanned skin that glimmers like honey in the amber light. the boy struggles to find words, not wanting to stutter and embarrass himself, but then he remembers his car and puts on his stone face again.

"what the hell did you do to my car?" he demands, and hyuck's eyes are shaking slightly.

"i-i chose the wrong car by accident." he says, and he goes up to take the boy's hand off him as it is starting to really hurt.

"no, what the hell dude? are you drunk?" the boy says, smacking hyuck's hand off and pushing him further into the car.

"i'm really sorry!! i'll pay for all the damages and the inconvenience caused just tell me and i swear i'll cover it!" hyuck cries out, and the boy's hand drops. he scans hyuck's face, who's eyes are slightly teary now, and walks back over to his car, motioning the boy to follow. "what did you even write?"

"'jus' something stupid." hyuck mumbles, reluctantly following the boy to his car that has his eloquent words scratched all across it.

"suck a dick." the boy reads aloud, hands in his jacket pockets. "heart." he seems like he's trying to not laugh and turns to hyuck, with a little smirk ghosting his lips. "what do you mean.. wrong car?" he asks curiously.

"nothing." hyuck murmurs, not wanting to get into anymore trouble.

"who were you supposed to send that message to?" the boy probes, stepping closer to hyuck, who steps backwards wordlessly.

"do you really just want to get your dick sucked or something?" the boy laughs loudly, glancing back at the car and the surprisingly good cursive hyuck had made with his keys.

"look just back off, asshole." hyuck snaps, having enough of the taunts this evening. the boy looks shocked, then pity crosses his face. hyuck breathes in deeply and apologises. "it's for my boyfriend." he says, looking back towards the club where the bright neon lights sting his eyes and the music pounds out the walls, spilling out onto the streets.

"ex-boyfriend." he corrects. the boy nods, kind of sadly, and doesn't even seem mad about the key marks anymore.

"do you...wanna talk about it?" he prompts, hand awkwardly coming up to the back of his neck. hyuck breathes deeply, and rubs his eyes. he's tired and his eyes are sore from all the crying. his hand is cut from where he threw his glass at the wall earlier, another mess that his roommate is going to have to deal with.

"i just thought i'd finally found-" his voice cracks, and he looks up into the pitch black of the sky, willing away the tears that pathetically brim at his lashline. "i thought i was good enough, for once in my life." he chokes out, looking at the ground and feeling entirely humiliated.

a soft warm hand slips into his rough, sliced palm, the thumb stroking over his knuckle. hyuck looks up and sees the boy smile softly at him.

"that asshole doesn't deserve you." he states, squeezing hyuck's hand. he sniffles slightly, trying not to be too loud but he can't help but feel absolute shit. his boyfriend has been deceiving him and lying to his face for months, and hyuck's just keyed some poor dude's car, and he doesn't even know how he's gonna pay to get it fixed and now oh god, he's sobbing in public.

"hey hey, don't do that, please." the boy says, quickly trying to brush away hyuck's tears to no avail, and he pulls him in for an enveloping hug. he smells so good, comforting scent of a pine forest and hyuck lets the scent inundate him, feeling his chest calm down and soon the tears stop. they stay pressed close for a while, and it helps them both feel a little warmer too.

the boy pulls away eventually, and leads hyuck to the bonnet which they sit on comfortably. he wordlessly pulls out a packet of smarties, which hyuck thinks is the cutest thing, and grabs hyuck's hand, pouring lil' pastel chocolates into it.

"my name's-"

"hyuck! what the hell are you doing here?" a voice calls out across the lot, and it's no other than jaehyun. he sounds shocked but kind of angry. huh, way to go hyuck for screwing up his little arrangements with his play thing. he walks towards the pair; hyuck can see jaehyun's hair is pretty ruffled and his belt isn't even fully done up.

as his boyfriend walks closer, hyuck begins to shake slightly, dropping the smarties all down the bonnet. the sound seems to echo around the entire car park. he doesn't know whether to run over and beg him to take him back and pretend nothing ever happened, or go over and punch him straight in his goddamn face.

instead he grabs the jacket of the boy next to him, with his cute scrunched nose and messy black curls, his sweet smile and his delicate touches, and kisses him. maybe jaehyun would just, go away, hyuck thinks hazily.

at first the boy is startled, eyes wide open and hands panicking at his side, then he processes what's happening.

holy shit this guys a good kisser.

he closes his eyes and leans into the kiss, hand coming up to the back of hyuck's neck. he makes a pleased 'hmph' and he feels the other smile into the kiss.

"donghyuck-a what the fuck?" jaehyun exclaims, pushing him back into the car.

hyuck cries out, as his head hits the windscreen. jaehyun has never hurt him before, they had never even argued before. "jaehyun i-" he begins.

"what the hell are you playing at, why aren't you at home? following me around like a creep." he spits angrily, grabbing hyuck's jacket and dragging him off the car.

hyuck stays silent, reeling slightly in shock from jaehyun's anger. “hyung-” he chokes out.

"you were always so clingy and whiny, looking for attention." he accuses. hyuck's tears start to well up, and he feels himself shake.

"shut up." a firm voice says from behind hyuck, and he realises its the dark haired boy coming to protect him. "take your hands off him and go away."

jaehyun laughs, pointing at the boy and mocking. "and who the hell is this guy? your new dick appointment come to save you?"

"well you'd know a lot about that jaehyun, considering you've been fucking doyoung for the last four months. maybe we should go ask him how he feels about this." the boy suggests, shrugging nonchalantly at jaehyun's remark.

"t-that's not true. who are you?" he stutters, losing some of his confidence.

"i'm not surprised you turned out like this, asshole." the boy spits and a look of recognition flashes across jaehyun's face and he laughs.

"mark? fucking mark lee?" and the boy nods.

mark. that's cute, hyuck thinks. he's reminded of the gravity of the situation when jaehyun steps forward again, with an irritated look on his face

"yeah and i'm telling you to back off." mark growls, moving in front of hyuck.

"on who's authority?" jaehyun questions, running a hand through his hair.

"mine." mark states, standing his ground. "and i'm telling doyoung how much of a lying shitface you are."

jaehyun shrugs, stepping back. "i can find another, they're all whores anyway." he smirks, looking past mark, and then he turns back to the club, heading back inside without a second glance.

mark breathes out heavily, he hates confrontation, and couldn't believe one of his own friends had been lied to like that. he suppresses his shock and anger, feeling a strong instinct to protect his friend doyoung and this boy.

jaehyun had been in his class last year, and whilst he never targeted mark, he found the boy too shallow, too self-obsessed. however, doyoung had seemed happy with him when they got together. they were a dynamic couple, certainly visually, and mark just accepted it, although now he learns there’s more to the story. 

he pulls out his phone and sends a quick text telling doyoung to meet in the parking lot in five, followed by a firetruck emoji, their crisis symbol for “shit hit the fan come real quick.” although judging by the loud thumping music pouring out the club onto the tinted pavements, doyoung won’t hear a goddamn thing in there.

mark turns round hastily and sees hyuck crying, sat on the cold tarmac leant against the door. he cradles his head in his hands, looking at the ground as his body heaves with the effort of his sobs. 

“oh-” mark gasps, and he feels the overwhelming urge to cry himself too. “hyuckie” he says, crouching down next to him. hyuck looks up, puffy eyes and damp cheeks glistening under the streetlights. he figures poor boy is probably really embarassed.

“hyuckie?” the boy repeats, tilting his head to the side.

“ah, i just..it just, kinda, uhm, came out.” mark stutters and he stands up as the boy smiles now. 

“okay markie.” he says, sniffing but smiling, with a glint in his eye that made mark feel a little unsure of himself. mark grins; this boy was something different, a little bolder, a little smarter. mark extends his hand, clearing his throat. 

“and if i may, i’d like to invite you to the engraving of jaehyun’s car.” he says, bowing a little at the end. hyuck wipes away his tears with a giggle and gasps theatrically. 

“oh, blessed to be invited.” he says, getting up and grabbing mark’s hand. they both laugh a little as they meet each other’s eyes and head over to jaehyun’s car, the only other model in the car park.

hyuck wordlessly pulls out his keys and grins. mark laughs, he can’t believe he’s seriously keying a car. with a cute boy. who just keyed his own car. at 1am.

“what do we write now?” he asks, pulling his denim jacket around him. it would be an understatement to say it was cold, as it was absolutely f u c k i n g freezing, but the adrenaline from the whole situation had managed to keep him slightly warmer until now. “whatever you write, do it quick because i’m freezing.” he says, shivering.

“hm, i was thinking maybe ‘suck a dick’? or is that a little too unoriginal?” hyuck says in false deep thought, putting a finger to his cheek.

mark laughs, playing along. “no, 's a great idea hyuck, always goes down well with the recipient, especially when you add a thoughtful heart at the end!” 

“mark!” a voice yells and they spin round to see doyoung sprinting across the parking lot to them. “sorry i’m late, i couldn’t get jaehyun off me.” he says, with a little laugh as he adjusts his hair. he was a little taller than the other two and wore a denim jacket, although his was dark blue and oversized, hanging off his shoulder and pulling his white tank to the side to reveal several blossoming marks. his dark hair and sharp eyes certainly made for a striking appearance. in contrast, when he smiled at the younger, his whole face lit up and it was really cute, and it made hyuck feel even worse. 

“what’s up? i thought you came here with yuta and the other guys, is everything okay?” he now questions worriedly, tugging up his jacket. “hello by the way, i’m doyoung.” he says at hyuck who nods, bowing slightly.

“this is, uh,” mark begins, “this fucking sucks.” he states simply. doyoung is a little perplexed, but doesn’t press, allowing mark to gather himself. they’d been laughing as he came out, but the mood had instantly dropped. when mark looks up, his eyes are a little glassy, as if they’re gathering tears, and doyoung worries his lip between his teeth.

“this is jaehyun’s boyfriend, hyuck.” mark eventually says, gesturing towards hyuck who awkwardly fiddles with the bottom of his hoodie. 

“ex.” hyuck murmurs, not wanting to look up.

“okay, mark, what? this isn’t funny.” doyoung says, not understanding.

“this is really shitty i have to be the one to say this hyung, but i only just realised. jaehyun has actually been dating hyuck for a year. he’s been cheating. on both of you.” mark says, and doyoung’s face drops.

“what..how do you know? he can’t have been.” doyoung says, a perplexed but sad expression on his face. 

hyuck speaks up, his voice a little shaky. “my friend sent me a video yuta put up on his story of you two making out in the club. i had suspected it for a while, he never mentioned you or let us meet but was always going out with you as your ‘friend’ even though it didn’t seem like that. he just came out and he- uh, he-” hyuck breaks off, taking a deep breath.

“he was basically a dick to us both then called you two whores, so that’s nice of him.” mark finishes, squeezing hyuck’s hand.

“oh wow, that’s funny coming from him.” doyoung laughs. “well, that sucks ass.” he says, with another laugh. he seems sad and disappointed but surprisingly light-hearted about the whole thing. hyuck is grateful that , at least for the moment, the other boy uses humour to cope with the whole thing.

“must be awful though, hyuck-a, i’m so sorry if i’d ever had known i wouldn’t have gone anywhere near him, he never mentioned you, i-i didn’t know.” doyoung says with deep sincerity. 

“’s okay, i wish i’d found out sooner.” hyuck says, realising the past year of his life now meant literally nothing. he feels the strange pressure building up in his chest again and suppresses it, not wanting to cry in front of another stranger tonight. 

“anyway, how do you two know each other?” doyoung asks curiously. that makes the pair giggle a little.

“we actually met about twenty minutes ago, he was defacing my car.” mark laughs and doyoung hesitantly laughs too. 

“are you.. for real though?” he asks and the pair laugh even more.

“yeah he keyed my car!” mark yells and he shoves hyuck slightly, who laughs despite the lunacy of his entire night. “he literally wrote suck a dick on my car.” 

“can i ask why?” doyoung says, turning to hyuck.

“i meant it to be jaehyun’s car, i wasn’t thinking straight and didn’t read the number plate so wrecked mark’s car instead.” he says, a little guilty.

“woah, that’s actually a great idea though..” doyoung starts, and soon enough the three of them are crouched by jaehyun’s car, all keys in hand carving messages all over the doors and bonnet, although with hyuck’s signature hearts following each one. they step back to appreciate the mastery, laughing and taking photos, doyoung even posing with one in a selfie and suggesting they send it to jaehyun. he gives hyuck his number, and heads back inside to the club to tell the rest of them what has happened and get a lift home, as there’s probably a very slim chance of him getting a lift back with jaehyun, the prized asshole of the evening.

mark turns to hyuck, who is feeling just a little bit lighter after that therapeutic car-wrecking session. “where’s your car?” he asks, wondering how the boy is getting home.

“oh i.. walked here.” hyuck says, adjusting his fringe.

“wait, where do you live?” mark asks, and hyuck reels off his address, earning a shocked laugh from the elder. “but that’s almost an hour away!? you walked an hour just to key this dick’s car?” and hyuck nods, giggling slightly. he hugs his arms around himself, trying to retain a little warmth.

“i don’t wanna be rude, considering i keyed your car, but.. could i get a lift back? or halfway or something, i’ll walk the rest.” hyuck asks hopefully, as his face burns with the cold and he could cry (again) at the prospect of walking home at 2am. 

mark nods, and they start walking to his car. “honestly i was kinda hoping you’d stay over at mine for the night? it’d make me feel a lot better knowing you were safer.” he says quietly, glancing at hyuck at the end. hyuck tugs on the lilac sleeves of his hoodie, and he looks so huggable right now.

“i’ve kind of just, ruined your car and your friend’s relationship, and cried on your jacket and spilled all your smarties and you still want me near you? sleeping in your house?” he says doubtfully.

mark nods determinedly, hand on the car door handle. 

“i’d like that.” hyuck says softly.

“kick your shoes off by the door.” mark says, flicking on the soft overhead lights and padding through to his kitchen. his flat is a lot cleaner than hyuck’s right now, that’s for sure. it smells like mark, a gentle pine scent throughout each room, and he feels at ease, strangely. hyuck leaves his trainers by the door, feeling a little hot in his hoodie and grey sweats, although he doesn’t want to strip in this boy’s hallway, he’s literally known him for about two hours.

“shit, i just thought we’ve literally known each other for two hours.” mark voice comes through the hallway, tainted by a laugh. hyuck says nothing, kind of freaked out he said what he was thinking. there’s various frames on the wall, of random plants and abstract watercolour paintings. it’s nice, connected by various string lights which are falling down in places. 

however, as he comes into the kitchen this feeling quickly disintegrates and hyuck appreciates the true college student vibe. various drunk group photos are pasted all over the fridge, and there’s various bowls littering the counter top. there’s a whole stack of ramen in the corner and a lot of cereal, like, a ridiculous amount. in fact, on the cupboard above there’s a candid photo of a sleepy mark with a huge bowl of cereal he’s spooning in his mouth. in this photo he has blonde wavy hair and is in a pastel jumper, a complete contrast to his current self.

mark notices hyuck staring and quickly snatches it off the cupboard. “ah, taeyong took that i don’t know why they insisted on pinning it up, don’t look.” he says, embarrassed. hyuck smiles softly, still not saying anything. there’s a diffuser in the corner with something heavenly pouring out of it and he breathes it in. 

“ah, that was my prized purchase when we first moved in.” he says, getting out two mugs. “i thought i’d make some hot chocolate because it was really cold out there.” 

hyuck nods and mark laughs awkwardly. “you can talk, you’re making me feel kind of nervous.”

“i know. i just, don’t want to disturb anything.” he says quietly. mark nods, the boy must also be pretty tired. 

“i need to get changed, could you watch the kettle?” he says, turning round and heading into what hyuck assumes is his bedroom. hyuck takes the chance to take off his hoodie, feeling like he’s burning up. he can’t do anything about his sweats, that are slightly dirty from outdoors, but he feels much cooler now in his loose white t-shirt. 

the kettle finishes boiling, so he carefully pours the water into the mugs, stirring gently with a cute little wooden spoon mark got out that was actually clean. all the spoons in his and johnny’s flat were coffee stained and somehow bent at the strangest angles from aggressively stabbing into ice cream or packages. 

“ah thank you hyuck.” mark says behind him, and hyuck jumps, not realising mark had come back in the kitchen. he’s in a loose black shirt, and some blue pyjama bottoms which are adorable, a stark contrast to his black ripped jeans that hugged his thighs and-

“are you hot?” mark asks and hyuck chokes. the elder laughs. “i meant, as in warm - you’ve taken off your hoodie.” hyuck’s cheeks are burning red but he nods. “borrow some of my shorts if you want, they’re clean.”

“thank you.” he says, and mark smiles, going to fetch a pair and he hands them to hyuck, gesturing to his room and letting hyuck get dressed. 

mark’s room has white walls, lit by some warm string lights, same ones from the hall, and a subtle dark wood aesthetic. hyuck wanders over to his desk, which is littered with sheet music. a well-loved guitar is thrown on his bed, the covers all ruffled and not entirely made. his walls have a few posters and photos tacked up, with some hanging plants which look in need of some water. on a stand, he has a piano which hyuck's fingers hover over, and a computer up against the wall. above his bed, there is a slight shelf which seems to have a projector, that aims the blank wall opposite. his room is goddamn huge, and makes hyuck think of what the rent must be for this place, considering there are at least two other bedrooms he saw. he hears a knock at the door.

“hyuck can i come in?” mark asks. shit, hyuck thinks, ripping off his sweats and tugging on the shorts. he'd spent too much time exploring the boy's room, he thinks in panic 

“not yet!” he yells, crying out when the door is opened although he just about got his shorts on. mark comes in with the two mugs, placing them on the bedside table. he tries not to stare at hyuck too much, but the boy is even more heavenly when he’s out of his baggy clothes. his honey skin glows, his legs on full display and he looks like he could be a child of the literal sun. mark glances at the clock. 2.41am. he strangely doesn’t feel that tired, although he woke up pretty late and is used to the early hours of the morning by now.

“there’s not actually a spare room here, and i don’t really wanna put you on the couch so you could have my bed? i’ll sleep in one of my roommates' rooms, yuta probably won’t mind.” he says, although hyuck adamantly shakes his head.

“no, this is your room.” he states simply.

“but the couch is really uncomfortable, like trust me i woke up with a broken back after sleeping on that.” mark whines.

“your bed is a double, we can just share it.” hyuck suggests, smiling innocently although the glint in his eye is back. mark internally yells, because oh my god he would be sharing a bed with hyuck. the boy seems stubborn, so he doesn’t even bother to argue, even though he’s probably going to be laid rigid the entire night not daring to b r e a t h e.“okay then.” he says, giving up and smiling, sinking onto the soft grey striped duvet and patting a space next to him. “i thought we could watch a film.” he says, flicking on the projector and putting on an animation. hyuck crawls over next to him, snuggling into one of the pillows. as the film starts, he flicks off the lights, and hyuck shifts closer next to him.

mark doesn’t even really concentrate, he tries to focus on the film but all he can hear is hyuck’s soft breathing, and smell the vanilla of his body spray mixed with his own perfume. hyuck is pressing closer and closer, unsure if mark is taking any notice or not, his eyes are on the projection. 

“mark.” he whispers. the elder hums in response. “could you kiss me?” he says, practically inaudible. mark turns to him, under the flickering lights of the projector. 

“what?” mark whispers, not hearing what hyuck asked. he’s sat slightly further upright, so he looks down at hyuck’s round glittery eyes, and soft messy curls and pouted cheeks that appear to be dusted slightly pink.

“i said..could you kiss me?” he repeats shyly.

mark leans down and kisses him, softer than before but with sincerity, like he truly wanted to give his everything to hyuck, because he did. the film becomes a gentle white noise in the background, glossing over them entirely. hyuck’s mouth is entirely pliant in his and it’s cautious but tender. his hand comes up the back of hyuck’s neck, playing with the soft hairs. hyuck’s arm loops around mark’s waist, and he pulls the boy a little closer, feeling his warmth radiating. they pull apart for air, their faces close as they breathe in and out. 

“hyuckie.” mark breathes, not really sure what to say.

“markie.” hyuck responds with a little giggle. 

“shh”.” mark says, pulling hyuck closer to him, who turns over and curls up into a cute little ball, eventually spooning. mark’s warm tummy presses to his back and face buried into his neck. he pulls the duvet over them, clumsily fumbling around above to switch off the projector. when he succeeds, he makes the softest cheer, and then throws an arm over hyuck. “let’s sleep.”

“i’d like that.” hyuck says, smiling in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @lavenderjungwoo! leave comments and let's be moots <3


End file.
